1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose reels and, more specifically, to a triangular metal crank assembly for a hose reel.
2. Background Information
Hose reels are used to store and transport hoses, typically garden hoses. The hose reel is coupled to a water supply by a supply, or leader, hose. The supply hose is in fluid communication with the garden hose. The garden hose is wound about a rotatable basket disposed on a hose reel frame. The hose reel frame, as well as the basket, are typically made from substantially either plastic or metal. Each of these materials have advantages and disadvantages.
For example, a plastic hose reel typically includes a large hub that is coupled either directly or via a gear assembly to the basket. These elements may be difficult to mold and typically occupy a large amount of space prior to assembly of the hose reel. A plastic hose reel also typically includes several generally flat members or panels wherein the manufacturer/seller may display a logo or other trademark. A metal hose reel, on the other hand, typically comprises a plurality of tubular members which, prior to assembly, may be stored in a relatively small space. The tubular metal elements, however, are subject to fatigue. Metal fatigue typically effects the curved portions of metal hose reel cranks. That is, metal hose reel cranks are typically formed from a tubular rod that is bent so as to include opposing perpendicular ends extending from a medial portion, i.e. a “Z” shape but with substantially right angles. This shape, while easy to manufacture, is prone to fatigue at the bends. This is especially true when a user winds a hose that is filled with water. That is, while such cranks are designed to bear the force associated with winding an empty hose, users often fail to drain the hose prior to winding. Thus, when a user winds a hose full of water, the crank is expose to a higher than expected stress which, in turn, causes fatigue at the bends in the crank. Generally, the area prone to fatigue is at the end of the crank where it connects to the reel. The longer the crank, the larger the moment and stress at that point and the higher the probability of failure (especially fatigue failure overtime). There is also an increased amount of flexing that makes cranking uncomfortable and, on steel hose reels, contributes to hardening of steel through cold working. This makes the crank brittle and even more susceptible to failure/cracking at the connection point. Moreover, such tubular metal elements, on both the frame assembly and the crank, provide a limited area on which to display logos or other trademarks.